Stories of the Colors
by Xennilus
Summary: Six souls. Six souls belonging to the other humans who had fallen down from the mountain. These are their stories, their stories while they were alive.


**Chapter One - Aqua**

* * *

Another fall. Not as bad as the first one, but it still hurt.

The young girl was sprawled out on the ground, face down, and her face full of hair. She pushed herself up and was careful not to hit her cut up knee. Now sitting upright on the floor, she moved her brown hair out of her face and looked at her surroundings. As if this place couldn't have gotten any stranger. Where in the world was she? She looked above her. There a hole in the ceiling, the place where she had fallen from. It probably wasn't a smart idea to have walked onto the marked spot on the floor.

A couple of leaves stuck out of the ground not too far from her. A bright red ribbon was entangled in the leaves, and the girl instinctively reached for the top of her head. Forgetting about her injury, she got on her knees, and uttered out a yelp.

"Hello?" an voice, a woman's voice, echoed from the hole above her. The girl froze. I'm not alone here?

"Is someone down there? Are you alright?"

She looked back at the hole, and though she tried not to make any noise, she couldn't help but gasp. Someone, no, something was looking straight back at her. Its face had the appearance of some sort of goat with small horns. A human looking goat? It was capable of facial expressions. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to pose any harm.

"Oh my," the goat monster said, her face wearing a worried expression. "Wait there child, I will be right there!"

The girl only stared as the monster disappeared from her view. She sat there for a moment in silence until...

 _Click._

A door suddenly opened up on one of the walls, showing stairs that ascended. She was taken aback but stayed put. The monster from before finally appeared and she was able to see it entirely. It stood on two legs and wow, was it tall. It wore a slate robe with white sleeves, and it bore an unusual symbol on the chest. The girl once again stared in awe, unable to find her voice.

"Do not worry, young child," she said calmly, noticing the girl's frightened state, "I am not going to hurt you. My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these Ruins." The girl blinked and Toriel gave her a kind smile and examined her. "You are not hurt, are you?"

"U-um.." was all the girl could reply. With a shivering hand, she pulled her skirt just above her knee.

"Oh no, we will have to take care of that, won't we? Come," Toriel said, reaching her hand out towards child. "Let us get it cleaned up."

She hesitated, looking at the outstretched hand and back to the monster before her. Toriel smiled tenderly again, which oddly put the girl at ease. She seemed nice enough and actually concerned for her. She decided to trust Toriel, she had no idea where she was anyway. Perhaps she could help her. She slowly took Toriel's hand, and she helped her back on her feet.

* * *

The walk to Toriel's home was quiet for most of the way, except for the occasional comments by the latter and some chit chat between the two. The girl revealed her name to be Nila, and she found herself to be growing more comfortable with Toriel as they talked. She learned a bit about where she was, which was the Underground. Home of the monsters. So they did exist after all.

The fall from Mt. Ebott had led her to the Ruins, where Toriel resided. Puzzles were a normality here and the rest of the Underground, though the motherly monster never told Nila why.

"That should do it!"

Nila looked down at her knee which was cleaned and bandaged up. It wasn't hurting as much anymore. "Thank you," she said.

"You are very welcome," Toriel responded, patting Nila's head gently. "I am glad you were not hurt too badly, especially from a height like that."

Nila shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. I was mostly scared at first..."

Toriel nodded in acknowledgement. "You are safe now, my child. There is nothing to worry about here."

"Thank you," she said again. Besides what she went through when she first got here, this place wasn't too bad. This was a cozy little home and Toriel had been so kind to her. She let herself relax completely, drowsiness starting to hit her. Toriel looked at her, smiled again and took Nila's hand.

"Would you like to take a nap?" At Nila's nod, she led her out of the living room and into a long hallway. She opened the first door that they came to, showing a seemingly children's room.

"You are more than to welcome to stay here, if you would like," Toriel told Nila as the girl explored the room.

"I can? I-if it's okay.."

"Of course! Please, make yourself comfortable."

Nila excitedly hopped on the small bed, landing on her bottom. She bounced on the mattress as if to test it, and she flashed her caregiver a grin. "Thank you.. again! Thank you for everything."

Toriel walked over to her to give her another pat on the head. "It is no problem. You get your rest now, alright?"

She nodded as Toriel turned off the lights and started to head out. "Goodnight, Nila," she said, before leaving the room.

"Goodnight," she responded quietly, getting comfortable in bed and finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just an idea that's been in my head for a while now. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, honestly it was. I just really wanted to publish something. I feel that I focus too much on the surroundings, more on actions than on the characters when I write, if that makes any sense.**


End file.
